Questions and Answers
by Hrist Valkyrie
Summary: DeiSaku drabble-ish oneshot. Sakura asks Dei some questions and Dei's answers sounds like he could careless for her, or is it? Is Dei hiding something? Read and find out. Review please. Rating is T too high but I wrote it for teenagers, whatever.


A/N: This is my first drabbe-ish one-shot and the first that I wrote about Sakura and Dei.

Gosh! I'm addicted to this couple, lately!

This is based on the quote I found in the back of my notebook.

bluegirl, my friend, read this! This is especially for you!

00000000000000

I was sitting across from you as you were lazily sitting on the couch watching TV. I never ever once took my eyes away from you… I notice you looking at me over for a few times and each time, your glance becomes more irritated.

"WHAT?! Do I have something on my face, un?!" You asked exasperatedly at me

"Nope." I answered short and simple.

"Then what's your problem, un?!"

I remained quite for a long while all the while, you were gazing irritably at me.

You begin making some weird sound but me? Nothing, I was still quiet and staring straight back at you. Not single word.

"ARRRGH!" You stand-up and marched toward me, placing both your arms on my sides. Okay, now I'm trapped.

"Now, tell me, un." You whispered in my ears slowly, low and dark.

"Dei, am I pretty?" I said looking straight in your eyes. I saw it how you expression twisted into an incredulous one as if I just said the stupidest thing there is.

You walked away from me and turned your back on me.

"No." You said flatly as you walked out of the room.

Such a simple and short answer but it was enough to bring me down to my knees and cry…

_I can careless if it's from other people, but coming from your lips, it just hurts me…_

--

It was breakfast and you were playing with your cereal, forming some words or something and again, I took my sweet time to stare at you.

"What, un? You're gonna tell me not to play with my food, un?"

I stared back at you for about a minute or so before I answered.

"No. I just want to ask you a question."

You raised your brow at this but I remain quite and so, you took a spoonful of cereal and milk to your mouth and chew slowly.

"Dei, Am I fat?" You spit out the cereal you were savoring and you wiped your mouth with your cloak.

_Does that mean that you don't think so?!_ I asked myself hopefully.

"Yeah. Of course you are, un." You said as you left for the door.

When I was alone, I stared on my own cereal. Was it me or my eyes are playing tricks with me?! Cause my cereal reads as 'he hates fat girls like you." I stared at it angrily and I chucked it to the sink.

_Stupid Dei, stupid cereals..._

--

We are inside your _art_ room in your affiliation's base A.K.A Akatsuki. You were molding/sculpting something out of clay, it kinda looks like a mutated phoenix right now, but I know when you finished it, it would look like the real thing that is if phoenix does exist.

I was staring at your back as you focus on your work. Maybe my staring was burning a hole in your back, cause I can see you tensing or something.

"What? Another question, un?" You asked somewhat irritated but still with your attention to your art.

"Yes."

"Then go ahead and ask, I'm busy you know, un!"

"Dei, do you want to be with me forever?" I asked softly, I saw you stiffen visibly and you stopped your ministration to your art and faced me fully.

"What brought this on, un?!"

"Nothing… I just want to know… Just answer the question!" I said softly still

My heart was thundering against my chest in anticipation of your answer.

_Would you want me to be by your side forever?_

You opened your mouth for an answer but none came. You look down to the ground and hesitated for awhile but then looked squarely at me with a blank expression.

"No." And you walked out again and just like last time that simple and short answer made me cry my eyes out…

_I love you but you don't even want to be with me…_

--

It was already dusk, the sky painted with marvelous shade of indigo, oranges and red. I stared longingly on the clear lake in the middle of the clearing that perfectly mirrored the beautiful sky of dusk as the cool breeze caressed my face.

I heard your footfalls behind me and I stood-up without facing you.

"Deidara, I need to know something and please, be honest…"

You know I was serious I called you by your name, no nicknames. I feel you straightening-up.

"Sure, what is it, un?" You said sounding casual.

"Would you cry if I'd leave you?" I asked you but no answer came only the wind and the rustling of the leaves dominated my hearing. It stayed like that for awhile until your fateful answer came.

"No, I won't…" If this was any other circumstance, I'd congratulate you, no un in the end of a sentence, eh? But this isn't the time for that. Its all clear to me now.

You think I'm ugly, fat, don't even want to be with me and you wouldn't even shed a tear if I'd leave. I'm such an insignificant person for you. Enough with this, I'm only hurting myself. I have heard too much, I need to get out of this mess before it becomes more painful as it is now…

"Then, goodbye, I'm leaving you now…" And as I walk out of your life you grabbed my arm.

"Stay." It was a command and I turned to face you with tears sliding down my cheeks, I saw you cringe at the site of me crying. You tried to wipe them but I slapped your hands away.

"I had enough! Why would you want me to stay?!" I snapped at him.

He was silent for awhile and he loosened his grip on my arm and he placed both his arms on my shoulder and pulled me into a tight embrace. I was taken back by this but coming back to my senses, I struggled but he was reluctant to let go. And he whispered so softly in my ears

"Sakura, You are ABSOLUTELY not pretty because your beautiful. The only FAT or BIG thing in you is your heart. And I DEFINITELY doesn't want to be with you because I NEED to be with you always." He stopped and looked into my eyes, wiped some tears that continued to fall and he smiled to me that gorgeous smile of his. "And I won't cry if you'd leave me, I'd die cause you're my air…" With that, I felt my insides melt as I melt on his embrace once more.

"So, it only takes a confession to make you leave your 'un', hmmn?" I said as I giggled in the arms of the man I love.

--

A/N: Heheheheh. Cheesy, huh? But please review! It's my first DeiSaku and I would love to know what you think of it.


End file.
